Iron man - Fallen
by AttilaMolnar
Summary: A story about the life of Tony Stark, who is not the a billionaire you know.
1. Hammered

Washington.  
The loud sound of a cannon breakes the silent and peacefull dream of a child. He walks to the window to look out. The sky shines in crimson red and sun yellow. The sound of a weapon fight comes from the distant.  
Suddenly, a blueish ray from the sky then an explosion.

"That's... the school!" - he thought - "Awesome! No school!"

That ray that approaches to the kid's house started to have a form. A form of a black and red coloured armor. Flying.

The thing floats in front of the window. The parrents just rushed in, screaming the kid's name.

"Come away from the there, Tim!" - the mother pulled the kid. His eyes were full with excitement and amazement.

The face of the armor opened. A man was inside of it.

"Tony?" - asked the father. - "Is that you?"

"Hello Justin! You like MY invention?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Just taking revenge."

The man lifted his arm and pointed his palm to the family. The center of the palm started glowing in blue. BOOM! The family vanished. Only a small pile of dust left of them.

The man lowered his arm. A smile appeared on his face. An evil smile. Joy started filling his eyes.

"So much for Hammer!" - Sighed, as he was relieved. - "Two out, one left."

The mask closed and the man flew away.


	2. Where it all began (Part 1)

Bank of America, LA. 20 years ago.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark but we can't give you the loan. You don't have enough coverage."

"You are the fourth to say that. I have the Stark Steelworks. There weren't any problem when I came here for a loan, what I already payed back actually, to help manufacture those damn weapons for the war. Now, that I want to take a new course you say you can't?"

The Stark Steelworks is a small company that started as a railway factory. When the war came they had to make weapons.

"Mr. Stark, you want to shut down that factory to open some "free energy" and research facility. We can't take the risk of a highly possible failure."

Howard Stark jumped out of the seat and left the room full with anger.

"Ignorant fools. Anthony, we're leaving." - shouted.

When they stepped outside, they heared a man shouting. It was a tall, bald man, and he came out from the bank.

"Mister! Hello! I'm sorry, but I heard you didn't get the money to your... free-energy-something."

"Yes, but who..."

"My name is Obadiah Stane. Here's my card. I'm really interested in this plan of yours. Please call my office for an appointment so we can discuss it." - he gave the card to Howard and went back to the bank.

The card said: Obadiah Stane, CEO of Stane International, and a phone number.


	3. Where it all began (Part 2) - The deal

Three day later at Stane International.

"As you can see with this we can build an efficient self-sustaining system." said Howard to Obadiah.

"This is really impressive, Mr. Stark, but I'm afraid we don't have the technology to build it yet. We need at least ten or fifteen years."

"That's why I want to build a research facility. I think if I had the money and equipments I can make it in five years."

"In five years?" sounded sceptical and impressed at the same time. "That sounds interesting. I have to think it through. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Obadiah went silence. He read the documents, the blueprints. He calculated and analyzed. It was all over his face. After twenty minutes he finally spoke.

"Okay, here's my offer Mr. Stark. I will lend you the money so you can create the research facility but in exchange I want to have half share of your company."

"Need to think about it. Can I have a day?"

"I don't really like people waste my time but I'll take an exception. If I don't hear about you by tomorrow noon I will consider the deal off. Is that OK for you?"

"Yes. Thank you for your generosity."

Stark took all is paper and left the office. On the way home he just thought about the offer. Does he really need Obadiah's, a known weapon indutrialist's money? Let him have half of his company? The thoughts just filled his head.

The next day. A few minutes before noon.

Obadiah is in his office. He has a lot of paper waiting to be signed. Mostly orders for weapons from all over the world.

A woman's voice broke the silence of the office. It was Obadiah's secretary.

"Mr. Stane!"

"Yes, Yvett?"

"Mr. Howard Stark, on line three."

"Thank you, Yvett!" he pick up his phone "Mr. Stark! Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes. We have a deal." answered Stark.

"That's great! I'll switch you back to Yvett so we can have an appointment to make the deal." after they exchanged a few more words Obadiah switched Stark back then hung up.

A smile appeared on Stane's face. "Everything goes according to plan!"


	4. Shadow of a tragedy

Stark Industries. 7 years later.

The phone rings in the office of Howard Stark. It's the secretary.

"Mr. Stark, your son is here."

"Send him in."

Howard's desk is full with contracts, notifications, warnings, rejects and with some blueprints. Most of the reject paper came from the U.S. Copyright Office saying "rejected due to already existing copyright material".

Tony opened the huge door. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes. Your mother and I will be away for a while. I have to take care of some issue personally."

"Okay. Is that it? 'Cause you could have just called."

"Your mother wanted to see you before leaving."

The office door opened and Obadiah came in. "Sorry to interrupt you, but your plane is ready."

"Thanks."

In that moment a woman appeared at the door. "Excuse me."

"Oh, Mrs. Stark. Sorry." said Obadiah, and let her in.

"Thank you, Mr. Stane. Ah, Anthony. I'm so glad you came." She hugged him.

"Mom!" it was embarrassing for Tony.

Howard gets out from the chair. "Maria, please. He's not a kid anymore. He's a 17-year-old adult." He picked his suit and approched to the door. "Anyway, the plane is ready so let's go."

Tony and his mother said goodbye and left.

"Don't worry. They will be back in no time." As the words left Obadiah's mouth a shiver went down Tony's spine.


	5. When a heart breaks

An auditorium at MIT. 2 days later.

The professor just finished todays theme. Tony packed his books and notes and head to the door. Obadiah and one of his bodyguards waiting there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tony.

"I have something to tell you. But not here."

"I have to reach another class in 10 minutes so what's it about?"

After a few seconds of silence Obadiah answered.

"Your parent's plane crashed in the Middle-East."

"What? Is this a joke? If it is then it's not funny."

"I'm sorry Tony. They found their bodies. It seems some kind of malfunction but they still checking the plane's black box."

Tony crumbled. "This can't be!" This sentence run through his head over and over. His heart started to pump faster and faster. Tony's fragile body's shaking and he felt himself weaker. Suddenly he felt great pain from his chest. Couldn't take a breath and a second later he collapsed to the ground.

General Hospital. Few hours later.

"Dr. Yinsen. How's the kid?" asked Obadiah.

"He had a heart attack. It's very rare in his age. Probably he had some kind of shock."

"He just knew his parents are dead."

"Yes. That can cause a heart attack in a fragile body like his. We had to implant a pacemaker, because his heart is out of rhythm."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, but I suggest some kind of cardio training. Nothing extreme. Maybe a little jogging so his heart can get stronger."

"Can I go in?"

"Yes, but be aware that he needs rest."

Obadiah sat down next to Tony's bed. He was asleep.

"Not how I imagined, but you probably won't cause any trouble in this state. The Stark Industries will be mine." whispered Stane.

In this moment Tony opened his eyes.


End file.
